


Clementine Potter goes to Hogwarts

by SwordMaiden2845



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordMaiden2845/pseuds/SwordMaiden2845
Summary: Clementine's home life is different from Harry's in every possible way. So it makes sense she would react differently to all the challenges and trials that Harry had to face.





	1. Status quo

Blam!

Perfect headshot! The zombie exploded under my honed aim and I instinctively moved to the next. I was so close! Just five more zombies.

Four!

Three!

Two!

One!

I reached level 1000 the second the zombie's tattered remains touched the ground, and cheered with delight. The number 1000 covered my field of vision with its shining glory. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a zombie strike the killing blow to my force field. I quickly blinked the numbers away, cursing myself for my excitement, but it was too late. The force field was gone and the zombies won.

Just then, I felt my stomach twist slightly. It was probably growling outside the helmet. I ignored it. I had finally gotten the twin guns I had had my eye on since level 700 - and on the day before my eleventh birthday, no less - and damn it if I was going to let a natural impulse ruin my moment of happiness. I found myself in the zombie sim lobby, holding my newly acquired twin pistols.

The new game was only seconds away from starting when I realized there was a hand on my shoulder. Sighing, I removed the helmet. "What is it?" I asked, not turning around.

"You should really be nicer sis. You never know who could be behind you."

My face split into a huge grin. "Sorry Ally, What's up?"

"You're never going to believe this," she said, an elated grin on her face. "Finn Grey just asked me out!"

I tried to look like I cared. "Who is he again?"

"Only the cutest boy in school! "

"How many of those are there now? Six?"

"Oh, shut up." Smiling, she swatted at me and I dodged easily.

Slightly more seriously, she pulled out two dresses. A gaudy orange satin monstrosity and a deep indigo silk blouse.

"You're great at this stuff. What should I wear?"

"You're joking." I stifled a laugh.

"Look, this stuff may be obvious to you but-"

"This stuff is obvious to everyone who isn't you, Ally." She looked between the dresses again.

"Fine, I'm fashion-blind. That's what you're for. Which one do I wear?" I giggled and pointed to

the indigo blouse.

"Thanks Tina!" she shouted, already leaving my room. No doubt she was going to put on makeup then stare at the clock until her date came to pick her up. Fleetingly, I looked at the vr headset, and decided against it. Best to savor my winning streak for now. Picking up my laptop, I decided to do some shopping.


	2. Surprise

Logging in to Glamour, my favourite shopping site, I began to browse their catalog. I had to stay on top of the fashion game, and it had been nearly a week since I'd last updated my wardrobe. I already knew that I needed a new swimsuit. Flowers had already gone out of style weeks ago.

I clicked the "trending" tab and immediately recognised that animal print was back in style. I grimaced and started looking through their selection of animal print swimsuits, eventually deciding on a sleek blue cheetah-print one-piece. I typed in my credit card information and confirmed the order. I did not like animal print, but fashion required some sacrifices.

Looking out the ornate window, I noticed it was dark. I checked the clock and realized it was past my bedtime. I had no bedtime officially, but there was school tomorrow after a three-day weekend, and I could not afford to slip up. School was a popularity contest, and I had to keep winning. I went over to my bed, took a Melatonin pill, and laid down.

I was woken by shouts from downstairs, and felt glad that it was time to wake up anyway. I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. As usual, it was just me and my sister Alicia. Dad was probably off in his study, trying to think up the next big thing for Coleman Innovations. As CEO, and the third richest person in the world, one would think that would be someone else's job but no. Niccolas Coleman would eat breakfast in his study, if he ate it at all, and completely ignore his two daughters.

Turning away from my bitter thoughts and back to my omelette, I began to eat. I had only gotten two bites in before a maid interrupted.

"Miss Coleman?" she said.

"What? " I snapped, putting down my fork.

"Sorry to interrupt you" she said, "but you have some… interesting mail you might want to see."

"Fine. bring it here then.". She rushed off and came back a few minutes later holding an envelope of yellow parchment. I took it and noticed that it had handwriting on it, In fancy green ink. Someone was trying to impress me. I opened the letter and read the equally yellow parchment inside.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

"What the hell?" I muttered. "Why is this important?"

"Well," the maid said. "On the front of the envelope, they refer to you as Clementine Potter, which, as you may know, was your late mothers sisters last name."

"So someone looked up my aunt's name and found out I'm adopted? Stalker city. Why do I need to know about this?"

"Your father told me to bring it to you. He says to meet him in his study. He wants to take you somewhere after breakfast," she said, then ran off before I could ask any more.


	3. The leaky cauldron

Finishing my breakfast, I walked nervously up to dads study. I opened the door to find him already waiting, swivel chair facing me. He looked haggard. "Good." He said. "You're here. Lets go."

"Go where?"

"You'll see. Come on." We walked down to the garage, and dad got into the driver's seat of one of the smaller cars.

"You're driving?" I asked, astonished. "Aren't we at least taking bodyguards?"

"No. don't ask questions, I need to focus." I knew better than to argue with him when he used that tone of voice so I stayed quiet. I got in the car and he drove us to a part of London I had never been to before, past tiny houses and through a maze of back streets and driveways. Eventually we parked by a small row of shops.

"We're here." dad said. "There should be one called the Leaky Cauldron here somewhere" Curiously, I began looking for this place. I moved my gaze slowly past each shop, muttering "leaky cauldron, leaky cauldron." I was contemplating what a weird name that was when I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I looked back and checked the shops again: "Leaky Cauldron, Leaky Cauldron." Then I saw it. My eyes had missed it entirely the first time, and it was indeed easy to miss. A little shop between a bookshop and a store that I couldn't identify, with a sign on the door with the words 'the leaky cauldron' carved out of wood.

Dad appeared to still be looking for it, so I tried pointing it out to him, to no avail. Eventually I just grabbed his arm, dragged him to the shop and pushed him through the door. Then I went in after him.


End file.
